This Is It
by ViCkYcUlLeN108
Summary: Rose Johnson is an ordinary high school girl with her life planned. She has her three best friends and her family to lean back on for support. But when something happens backstage at a concert, will he life spiral downwards? Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: This is my new project and I will try to update at least once a week. **

**Chapter 1: Rock with you**

His hands wandered down my body, massaging my breasts, hips and thighs in his exploration. His touches drove me wild. I may be young but I do know a thing or two about this. He slowly slid off my waist coat before sliding my top over my head. His shirt following. Our kisses became a blaze of fiery hot passion, our bodies squashed and grinding together. I slid down to my knees and started to undo his tight leather pants. I slid them down his legs and saw he was going commando. Damn, that was a huge turn on.

I ran my tongue down the slit and then his length, bringing my tongue back up to his slit. I sucked on the head like a lollypop, moaning like a whore. I took his engorged member into my mouth, deep throating his 10 inch length, thanking god I had no gag reflexes. I bobbed my head up and down on his member, bringing his close to his climax, and then stopped and stood up. He groaned in frustration.

"What's up baby girl?" he asked me, his voice husky.

"Michael, I-I-I… it's my first time…" I told him, my own voice lightly laced with lust and adoration.

"Its okay baby girl, I'll take real good care of you," he said, nipping at my neck. I bursted out with a moan that would put a pornstar to shame. He started to whisper sweet nothings into my ear as he undone my jeans and slid them down, taking my panties with them. He undone my bra and threw it to the floor. He kneaded my breasts, caressing them so gently, making me erupt in moans of pleasure. You could tell he was experienced in this.

He kissed his way back up to my mouth and kissed me passionately. He lay me down on the couch behind me. Caressing my body and massaging my breasts, he moved down on me. My body felt electric and oh so alive with anticipation. He kissed me passionately as he started to enter me. It felt so foreign and uncomfortable. I wiggled a little to get comfortable, which had made him moan so loud that the guards outside could have heard him. I felt the pain when he broke my hymen. The pain felt unbearable. I winced in pain and he noticed and stopped.

He stroked my cheek, telling me the pain will go soon. When the pain had finally let up, I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grinded against him, us both moaning in pleasure. He started to thrust into me, egged on by my moaning. Soon enough, we were moving against each other in rhythm. I felt a tightening in my stomach. Soon enough, I fell over the edge, climaxing in his embrace with him trailing hot kisses all over my body. He soon joined me, shooting his seed into me.

"Baby girl, that was amazing," Michael told me in awe.

"Thanks," I replied, feeling slightly awkward. Here I was, with Michael Jackson, backstage in the dressing room on the couch, butt naked and not a virgin. Only just.

One word. Heaven. Nothing can describe the way I am feeling. We lay there for a while before getting dressed. I couldn't help but to star eat his body as we got dressed. His ass. Amazing. His chest. Bare and well defined. His face. Flushed in an afterglow. He just looked like a god overall. I walked up to him and kissed him passionately. He responded by wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I'd like to get to know you better. I don't usually do that or even this so don't think that it's normal please," he told me in an awkward manner after we pulled away for air.

"No sweat and I would love to get to know you better," I replied. We exchanged numbers and parted as friends. Little did he know I kept something away from him.

The next day I woke up with my body aching all over. As I sat up, I remembered everything that had happened the night before and smiled. Then I remembered something else. School. I groaned and rolled out of bed to get a shower. After a nice hot shower, I turned on Rock with you by Michael Jackson and started to get dressed in my uniform.

Once dressed, I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag and purse, and headed out the door to catch the bus. My three best friends, Lucy, Brooke and Katie, were waiting there for me. As I walked towards them, they all ran at me and attacked me with hugs.

"Hey, how was the concert?" Lucy asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a flirty way. "Was he amazing?"

"I don't know where to even start, Luce. It was mind blowing, I even met him!" I bragged to them, and they were all really excited for me. At that very moment, the man himself texted me.

_ Did you get home safe? MJ x_

As the girls screamed when they saw the text over my shoulder. I was surprised that he would text me so soon, it's only been a few hours since we said goodbye. I had only just managed to get six hours sleep before school.

_Yes, missing me much? Baby girl x_

"We exchanged numbers before I went home," I explained to them. They were all staring at me as though I just told them the best thing in the world. I guess I kind of did. "That's not the only thing that happened though…"

They were nearly jumping out of their skin, and to be honest, it was the most funniest thing to see.

"What happened?" Katie nearly shouted down my ear. Yet again, Michael had texted back.

_Hell yes, last night was amazing. Fancy going out for dinner later? MJ x_

_What time? Baby girl x_

_ I was thinking six, pick you up at yours? MJ x_

_ Yes, I live at 78 Walden Street. Baby girl x_

_ See you later then. MJ x_

"A lot, lets just say I haven't got a big V stamped to my head. He just texted me asking if I want to have dinner with him later."

The bus had just approached us, saving me from the wreath of the BFF's. I slid into my seat and popped my earphones in, Michael Jackson blaring in my ears. By the time we had gotten to school, I was buzzing about tonight.


End file.
